


The Glorious Twenty-Fifth of May

by Zoya1416



Category: Discworld
Genre: Gen, Haiku, The People's Revolution of the Glorious Twenty-Fifth of May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwatch remembrances, in haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glorious Twenty-Fifth of May

A revolution  
Fought in a day when lilac  
Blooms and blood fall down.

The monster falls back  
Into the chaotic past,  
Bringing evil there.

Followed by a Duke  
Chasing the murderous beast  
Wherever he goes.

Man from the future  
Meets himself from the past. One  
Week to train the boy.

Evil Patrician  
Allows the Particulars  
To torture and maim.

Barricades built high  
Of bedsteads and planks. They held,  
Pushed on to Short Street.

Truth, justice, an egg,  
Reasonably priced affection.  
Was the battle cry.

Barricades built high—  
The brave People's Republic  
Of Treacle Mine Road.

How do they rise up  
Rise up, rise up, rise up high?  
Arse up, arse up high.

Assassin protects  
The odd Sergeant from murder.  
Unusual task.

Assassin in black  
Frightens the Patrician who  
Falls without a blow.

A duke lost in time  
Nearly despairs. Silver case  
Allows him to hope.

Five arrows pierce him.  
Reg Shoe falls, and rises up  
A zombie rebel.

They wear purple sprigs  
To know who their friends are in  
The dust and the blood.

Keel dies in battle.  
Sam Vimes goes home when the time  
Monks can balance him.

Dead in the alley  
Wiglet, Ned Coates, and Clapman,  
Nancyball and Dai.

Assassin takes up  
A flower branch in his teeth  
When the Sergeant falls.

The future appears  
A baby is born. Quiet  
Evening with the graves.

Evil here again,  
Smashes a ribbon-bound egg  
And nearly his head.

Reaching for a sword  
He pauses and holds the Beast,  
Making an arrest.

He follows the Law  
And not his blind rage. Binds up  
A villain for trial.

Carcer will hang high  
But only after his trial.  
Law, not chaos, rules.

Vetinari waits,  
Learning a magic truth which  
Always puzzled him.

Vetinari gives  
Back Treacle Mine Road. Reward  
He never looked for.

Vimes and his family,  
Sybil and young Sam are safe.  
Justice is well served.

But in every spring  
He wears the lilac and thinks  
Of the men who fell.

Doing the job that  
They didn't have to do and  
Dying doing it.

How do they rise up,  
Rise up, rise up, rise up high?  
Arse up, arse up high.

Always remember  
The Glorious Revolution—  
Twenty-fifth of May.

A revolution  
Fought in a day when lilac  
Blooms and blood fell down.

**Author's Note:**

> Also remembering American soldiers on this Memorial Day weekend.


End file.
